


It's The Jungle Book

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [30]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Future Fic, Games, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, hints - Freeform, two steps forwards one step back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Ian wants to try some erotic game with Mickey but he do not know how to tell him</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Jungle Book

Mickey was having a dilemma.

 

You see, the past few days Ian had been acting weird, and kind of awkward around him. Since they had been together for years, Mickey figured that it was something at work stressing him out, or anything else. Something that didn’t have anything to do with Mickey.

 

However, it didn’t take long before Mickey figured out exactly what was going on with him.

 

Their sex life wasn’t boring, not even close. Although, since they had gotten into a more mature relationship with each other, they had moved in together in a nice apartment, just the two of them.

 

Which meant that they had to work more to make rent, which in turn meant that they didn’t have time to be very creative anymore.

 

Sometimes Mickey would ride Ian, and sometimes they would do it from behind. They switched positions a lot, and it was always mind blowing, just like it always had been. Still, as for the blindfolding, spanking and stuff like that, they never really had the time, nor the energy for it anymore.

 

So after a couple of weeks of Ian acting weird, Mickey found his computer open, and on an article titled ” _Fun erotic games to spice up your sex life_ ”

 

Mickey didn’t know whether to laugh, weep or barf at that. It sounded like it was intended for straight couples over fifty, and Mickey didn’t wanna feel that way.

 

They had long ways to go before they were an old married couple. But the thought that they may very well be someday, it made him smile.

 

Mickey had just started mindlessly scrolling through the page when the front door slammed, so he pushed the computer into the position it had been, and went to the fridge to locate two beers.

 

”Hey” Ian smiled, greeting him with a deep kiss before getting rid of his jacket.

 

”Yo, how was your day?” Mickey asked, punching the cap of his beer off with the use of the edge of the kitchen counter and taking a sip. It felt oddly domestic to ask Ian a question like that, but soon after they had moved in together, Mickey had realized that he didn’t mind that feeling. It actually felt kind of… nice. Warm. To have something so stable, something that he could depend on.

 

Ian shrugged and took a sip of his own beer.

 

”It was good” He said once he had swallowed.

 

Mickey took a step closer to him, putting his bottle down on the table and placing his hands onto Ian’s hips.

 

”I missed you” Ian said, and Mickey smiled at that.

 

”Me too” He said before capturing Ian’s lips in another kiss.

 

 

It wasn’t until a couple of nights later that Mickey decided to actually do something about this whole fucking situation.

 

He didn’t allow himself to call it a problem yet, because they actually were having sex, and it was good, too.

 

But the intensity that they used to have, it just wasn’t there. And during the past few days, Ian had been dropping hints like crazy about what he wanted to do.

 

” _That kinda seems fun_ ” He had said once when they had walked by a poker table in the middle of the city. ” _Would be more exciting if it was strip poker_ ” He had added, lowly into Mickey’s ear.

 

” _I wonder if anyone has ever found a way to play strip monopoly_ ” He had said another time, and Mickey had just snorted. ” _It’s a fucking kid’s game, Gallagher. Where’s your head at?_ ”

 

 

Ian continued like that, dropping not so subtle hints that he wanted to play some kind of game with Mickey. Of course, Mickey went on pretending that he didn’t pick up on any of it, driving Ian completely insane - and not in a good way.

 

So finally, on friday night, Mickey gave in.

 

About fifteen minutes before Ian was due to get home, Mickey stripped his clothes off so that he was completely naked.

 

Then he went into the bedroom, and dug the handcuffs out of their nightstand.

 

It wasn’t long before he was laying on his back on the bed, hands tightly secured to the metal headboard.

 

How he had managed to do it himself, he’d never know. He figured if there was a will, there was always a way.

 

Mickey didn’t have to wait any more than five minutes before Ian entered the apartment.

 

”Mick?”

 

Mickey was already half hard at the thought of what he was doing, but hearing Ian’s voice made him rise even a little bit more.

 

”Mickey?” Ian called again, and by the sound of his voice, Mickey knew he was getting closer. ”Mick - ?”

 

As soon as Ian spotted Mickey laying there, his pupils grew to double their size. Whether it was in surprise or excitement, Mickey didn’t know, but he figured it was a lot of both.

 

”What…?” Ian trailed off, eyes raking over Mickey’s exposed body, his now leaking cock.

 

”You think I don’t know you by now?” Mickey raised an eyebrow, spreading his legs to show himself off even more, and feeling more than pleased with his boyfriend’s reaction. ”You wanted to play a game right? Strip”

 

Ian nodded, and Mickey guessed that his mouth was feeling pretty dry right about now.

 

”You’re so fucking hot, Mick” Ian said, shedding his boxers, and making his way to the bed.

 

”Ah, ah” Mickey warned as soon as Ian set a knee on the bed. ”Get back”

 

”What? Ian asked again, obviously disappointed that he wasn’t going to get to fuck Mickey right away.

 

”You wanted a game, right?” Mickey repeated. ”Go stand in the doorway. Don’t touch yourself”

 

Ian’s cock turned even a little bit more red at the demanding tone Mickey was using, and Mickey knew this was turning out exactly how he had planned it.

 

Ian obeyed, turning around and going to stand by the door, his eyes taking in every inch of Mickey’s perfectly pale body.

 

”What um…” Ian started, not yet collected enough to talk.

 

”I’m going to ask you questions, and you’re going to answer. You get it right, take a step forwards. Wrong, a step back. We clear?”

 

”Yeah” Ian whispered, barely audible as he nodded, eyes still not anywhere near Mickey’s face.

 

”What’s my full name?” Mickey asked, deciding to start off easy.

 

”Mikhailo Terrance Milkovich”

 

Mickey gave him a nod, and Ian took a step forwards, obviously struggling not to touch himself.

 

Mickey’s cock was also begging for attention, but he was too focused on the game to give a fuck right now.

 

”What’s my favorite way to fuck?” Ian smirked, lifting his eyes to Mickey’s.

 

”You like riding me, because you like the control. But you also like it from behind, because I can fuck you until you’re sobbing that way”

 

Mickey let out a barely audible moan at the purring sound of Ian’s voice.

 

”But your favorite? It’s when I lay on top of you, rocking into you slowly. Breathing into your mouth, telling you how much I love you. That’s your favorite way to make love” Ian said, obviously using the term to annoy Mickey.

 

Mickey swallowed, trying to ignore the vast amount of precome leaking out of his throbbing, begging cock onto his stomach.

 

He gave Ian a small nod, and Ian smirked, taking another step forwards.

 

”My favorite disney movie” Mickey said, deciding to take it down a notch.

 

Otherwise neither of them would last until the actual fucking.

 

Ian raised an eyebrow at the random question, but appeared to be thinking long and hard before he answered.

 

”Mulan” He finally said, so serious Mickey almost couldn’t keep from laughing.

 

”Wrong. It’s the jungle book, man” Ian rolled his eyes, taking a step back. ”Hey” Mickey barked when one of Ian’s hands twitched towards his cock. ”Put them behind you”

 

Ian smirked, intertwining his hands behind his back so that he couldn’t jerk off.

 

”Sorry. Continue” Ian said.

 

”The first person I fell in love with” Mickey said, looking at Ian.

 

”Me” Mickey bit his lip to suppress a smile, and Ian took a step forwards raising his eyebrows.

 

”Most embarrassing moment” Mickey said, running out of questions.

 

”Me finding out I was your first kiss”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes remembering the very moment and how mortified he had been. Ian took another step forwards.

 

”Next question” Ian said, and Mickey bit his lip, trying to think of one.

 

”What’s the one thing I want most in the fucking world right now?” Ian smirked.

 

”For this game to be over so that I can fuck your brains out”

 

”Ey, you’re good at this game” Mickey said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

 

Ian chuckled, taking the step that was left and then getting up on the bed, straddling Mickey’s torso, pressing their lips together.

 

Mickey slid his tongue surely over Ian’s, making due with his lower body and tangling their legs together as his hands were still restrained.

 

”Uh, fuck” Ian sighed, pulling away from the kiss as Mickey lifted his hips to rub their cocks together.

 

”I gotta get in you, babe. I’m not gonna fucking last”

 

”I can take it”

 

”Yeah?”

 

”Mhm” Mickey assured him, stealing another kiss.

 

Ian quickly found the lube and prepared himself before laying down on top of Mickey again, burying his face in his neck and placing the head of his cock against Mickey’s tight hole.

 

Mickey let out a low groan when he started pushing in.

 

They had had all but a full on fuck-a-thon last night, so the stinging wasn’t too bad, it felt amazing to have nothing but Ian’s rock hard cock stretching him open.

 

”Ian” Mickey sighed as he pulled out and thrusted in again. ”Kiss me” Mickey said, not caring how weak his voice was.

 

Ian captured Mickey’s lips in a dirty, searing kiss as he started fucking into him harder, relentlessly, sending a jolt of pleasure through both of them with each snap of his hips.

 

”Faster” Mickey sighed, and Ian obeyed, making his thrusts a little bit faster, but he kept them hard, determined. ”Ian” Mickey choked, his muscles tightening around Ian’s cock.

 

Ian knew that was the sign that he had found the right spot inside of Mickey.

 

He kept stabbing at Mickey’s prostate until they were both practically falling apart, moaning way louder than usual as they brought each other to the edge.

 

”Fuck. I’m gonna - I gotta”

 

That was all the warning Ian got before Mickey spilled his load in between them, completely untouched.

 

Seeing Mickey’s head titled back in pleasure as he came, it was enough for Ian to finish as well.

 

He filled Mickey’s tight hole with his come, and then collapsed on top of him, head buried in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

 

He got to relax all of two seconds before Mickey shook his arms, reminding him that he was still cuffed to the head board.

 

Ian chuckled quietly, pressing a chaste kiss to Mickey’s collarbone before pulling out with a wince and reaching up, snapping the cuffs open.

 

Mickey sighed, bringing them down to his stomach, starting to massage his wrists.

 

Ian shuffled to the other side of the bed, reaching for an old t shirt that he used to wipe Mickey’s come from their torsos, and then urging Mickey to open his legs so that he could get rid of his own as well.

 

Ian threw the piece of fabric away, and then shuffled closer to Mickey, pulling him onto his chest so that he could wrap his arms around him. He grabbed his wrists and placed a kiss to both of them before starting to massage them himself.

 

”I love you so much” Ian said, pressing another kiss to the top of Mickey’s head.

 

”I love you, too” Mickey promised with grin on his face.

 

Ian let his wrists go, and Mickey tilted his head upwards, their eyes connecting.

 

”Thank you” Ian said, and Mickey frowned.

 

”What for?” Ian shrugged, starting to feel a little bit drowsy.

 

”This. Understanding my hints. However stupid they may have been”

 

Mickey chuckled, intertwining their fingers and bringing them to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of Ian’s hand.

 

”It was a brilliant fucking idea to play a game, but tell me next time, aight? Straight out” Ian nodded.

 

”I can do that. I guess I was just worried that…” Ian trailed off, shrugging. He didn’t really know what he was worried about.

 

”You don’t gotta be. Ever” Mickey promised, and Ian smiled to himself, planting a kiss onto Mickey’s temple. ”Remember that. Anytime you wanna do something like this, you tell me. Deal?”

 

”Deal” Ian grinned, and Mickey tilted his head upwards to press their lips together.

 

After that, they turned the light off, and moved around so that Ian was spooning Mickey.

 

It was almost one am when Ian woke Mickey up.

 

”The jungle book, really?” Ian whispered against the back of Mickey’s neck.

 

”Shut the fuck up, man”


End file.
